The kazekage's personal Guard
by NovumSactumwriter
Summary: This is a oc centric fanfic. "Otōto? Since when did you have a little brother?" Makoto glared at her not believing a second of it. He looked at the kid, and blinking swearing the kid looked familiar, before it dawned on him. He spluttered or promptly blanched has he did, depending on which reaction came first. "That's the fourth kazekage's son!" "So?" "So! You aren't suppose
1. Chapter 1

1.

At a tender age of eight Yuuki lost someone close to her. She had lost her father, the person she had always admired and loved dearly. One moment it felt like it was yesterday, her father would ruffle her hair and grinned broadly. To everyone else, it was a sadden predicament, but was to expected most shinobi who had families would perish in missions. The academy student muddled over her thoughts, holding the dog tags that belonged to her father. She had stubbornly refused to mourn over her father's death; it just didn't seem to make sense. Her father was sent to a mission, a mission that should have been simple. A mission that shouldn't have killed him. She still frowned over it, sitting up in her bed now sitting crossed legged she wore the cool metal necklace hiding in her clothing has good luck charm. Yuuki moved over towards the built pigeon puppet that she had made days in advanced prior to show off to her father. A small smile slowly trickled through her lips, although she probably would never get the chance to do such a thing anymore. The pigeon slowly started to move, moving exactly a bird would have done, even with the added voice box sounding has if a pigeon was cooing.

"Pretty cool huh?" She murmured softly blinking back the tears; she made the bird flutter around before landing on her shoulder. Yuuki departed from her room, heading almost entirely out of her house, she nearly made to the door, where she spotted her mother hunched over still in her bouts of grief. Her mother beautiful has she was, a poison expert in various type of herbal poisons. Grief was not a pretty sight for her; Tsua was her mother's name. The med-nin hugged herself miserable in her grief; she glanced up noticing her daughter watching her closely with the same familiar teal hues which made her involuntarily flinch.

"There is no point of crying over spoiled milk no?" Yuuki softly said with a slight smile. "Dad would have complained himself half to death if he knew you were still crying."

Tsua blinked for a moment, before chuckling in response. "Yes, yes he would have." She smoothed the edge of her clothing with her hand. Straighten her back while raising her head to try to regain the dignity she had previously lost when her beloved died. Her sharp pale lavender gaze scanned her daughter for any sign of distress, which surprised her that there was no such thing of the emotion, or visible sign of it.

Yuuki felt her mother's gaze, she withstood it. Having a healer for a mother came with its perks. Having a poisoner has a mother, now it was risky since each meal could have been her last, once she had found that she had approached each meal with extra caution watching her mother eat first before she did. The academy student smiled although she was plotted to head out the house and wander around the streets until she had to come back home.

"Heading somewhere?"

"Just going to the training grounds and hang around there."

"Very well." Tsua said smiling promptly rising up now, dusting off her clothing and started to walk to the kitchen just to start cleaning.

Yuuki resumed her walk to the training grounds; she slipped on her shoes before she headed out the door into the outside world. The world outside was always the same, she didn't seem to mind it all. It was quiet, peaceful and blistering hot. In an instant she considered heading back inside and waited for the midmorning sun to change to the setting sun. But she didn't want to linger at home, so that sent her off walking into the sunlight.

Sunagakure was mostly if anything sand stone built structures which only provided to look like adobe building only versatile for a climate such has this. There were a few lingering souls, mostly sluggish shinobi who had probably had the night watch which Yuuki could share a small amount of sympathy for. She had sat through one entire night vigil with her mother; she had managed to persuade her to stay up the entire night although she had refused not to allow one tear to trickle down her face. Not a single one.

The student kept walking down the street; she was primarily doing such a thing since she was bored out of her mind. She had to do something, something that could occupy her mind, besides staying in her room with every single theory that could have made more sense of her father's death. She kicked up sand with her feet, on her way to the training ground; she came to a sudden stop. What made her stop, which made her heart lurch slightly painfully but not fearfully.

The fourth kazekage's son. Gaara. If anyone had a taste of injustice it was this boy, from the moment of his birth there was nothing but cold delivered hatred for the boy only given by the kazekage himself. The boy unknowingly had a monster, a tailed beast dwelling deep within him. Mostly all avoided the child like the plague only a selective few drew near to the child, which was mostly the ANBU who were at standby.

The small child was swinging by himself, his toe digging into the sand. Yuuki felt her heart lurch again painfully; she looked to her left and right. She couldn't detect chakra; she would at her damned nature to attempt to do something so reckless. The girl walked over towards the child, she moved her pigeon on her shoulder, making it soar into the air before landing right in front of the now startled child.

Yuuki watched the sand move in the child's startled nature. That had instantly taken her interest almost quickly; she tilted her head towards the sand, still moving her puppet entertaining the small child, watching the bubbling laughter slowly trickle out of Gaara. The pigeon soared high, before twirling around a spiral movement, before descending down again. Gaara giggled with delight, clapping his petite hands with his enjoyment.

"What is your name?" Yuuki asked already knowing it just wanting to hear the child say it.

"G-Gaara..?" The boy stammered turning adorably shy. Yuuki felt her heart clench with adorableness, and she fought hard of not turning into her pigeon cooing like mad.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun I'm Asai Yuuki." Grinned Yuuki.

"O-ohayo..." The boy blushed now which was now really causing damage to Yuuki's heart.

 _So cute!_

"What'cha doing all by yourself Gaara-kun?" Yuuki asked now sitting down crossed legged in front of the child. She watched the surprise widen in his aquamarine eyes, she grinned boyishly.

Gaara blinked his eyes carefully, pondering on how he was going to respond to that question, Yuuki allowed the child to take his time in answering her. The boy slowly chewed his bottom lip nervously and sadly. "No one wants to play with me."

"Not even your siblings?"

"They are too busy." He murmured softly looking dejected.

"It's decided then I'm your playmate for the day!" Yuuki announced out loud by clapping her hands together, her pigeon jumped at the movement. Yuuki grinned at the bewildered and shocked face of Gaara which made the sands in the surrounding area jolt.

"You really mean it Yuuki-san?" Gaara asked curiously with his eyes sparkling like gems. This boy was doing damage to her heart, and if he dared learned how to pout, Yuuki would surrender everything to protect his innocence.

"Ehh don't call me San. I am not old; just call me Yuuki- Onesan." Yuuki nodded rubbing the back of her head with a hand.

Pulling herself onto her legs, the student smiled held her hand out for Gaara to place his own. Gaara glanced at her hand, and then at her before gingerly placing his petite hand into her actually larger one. Yuuki smiled a trusting smile, and gingerly held the smaller hand in fear of her harming it if she squeezed too tightly. She pulled the boy upwards and started to walk with her pigeon circling around them above, Gaara kept his eyes trained on the bird.

Yuuki was glad that gaara's eyes were trained on the bird, for she was earning looks for doing what she was doing now. She could hear the distinct murmuring of civilians watching them walk by, it irritated her. Gaara was a child like every other child despite been a weapon of war. In her own opinion Sunagakure didn't need a secret weapon; the terrain was already a deadly killer. Not everyone could last in the desert, without the proper essentials to promote actually managing it alive. She had half the mind of glaring at them, half the mind. But she didn't for the sake of the adorable child who was watching the pigeon pull tricks into the air.

That was when she saw a certain silver headed person, the exact same age as her. Intense amount of mild place aggression was aimed at the silverette. Yuuki could hear her blood pound. She summoned up the courage and shouted "Ne silver idiot!" Gaara jolted in alarm, with the sand rising with him. The silverette whipped his head in neck breaking speed.

"Who said that?!"

Yuuki's eyes glinted with mischief. She kept her facial expression clear; Gaara stared at her in wonder. The silverette huffs a sigh looking for the voice that had insulted him.

"Ne I have never seen such a messy mop of hair. Is this the heir of the Kagami clan?"

Gaara felt his mouth drop; he was gaping at how she was bluntly insulting the silverette who was just right in front of them. The silverette finally sourced the voice to Yuuki and scowled at her. "Got anything better to do besides insult me?"

"Mmh besides playing with my Otōto." Yuuki slyly winked at Gaara has she said it.

"Otōto? Since when did you have a little brother?" Makoto glared at her not believing a second of it. He looked at the kid, and blinking swearing the kid looked familiar, before it dawned on him. He spluttered or promptly blanched has he did, depending on which reaction came first. "That's the _fourth kazekage's son!_ "

"So?"

" _So?! You aren't supposed to be with him?!"_ Makoto hissed stamping his foot down.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed at Makoto, so he was like all the rest. Terrified over a child, a child who didn't ask to be a treacherous weapon. "Does it matter? If the kazekage as a problem with it, he can address me personally. I'll be happy to voice my opinion." She said coldly and defiant. She squeezed Gaara's hand warmly, although the child looked saddened by what Makoto said.

"Gaara-kun needs a friend. I can't stand watching him go by every single day without a friend. He's human just like the rest of us! So what he has a tailed beast in him! A demon I don't care, he deserves a friend!" Yuuki snapped at Makoto with her eyes glinting like daggers. She could feel Gaara move closer towards her with his eyes wide, translucent tears were about to run down his already large eyes.

"Woah whoa don't cry. Shh don't cry." Yuuki soothed softly petting the boy's hair with her hand, she glared at Makoto. Makoto huffed and looked at little dejected himself, he made Gaara cry. How low was he to make a little kid cry?

"Tch that is an all-time low for you Makoto-kun." Chuckled a voice softly.

Makoto whirled right back around and glared at the voice that spoke up. Mizuna, another person in her class smirked slightly leaning against the wall. The ravenette was amused in such a way. Yuuki groaned and ruffled Gaara's hair with her hand. She looked at the smirking male with more disgust at him. "What do you want? Don't you have scrolls to copy?" She growled.

"Relax _Akai Kumo_. I just walked into this." Mizuna said raising his hands in defense.

Akai Kumo, a nickname she learned to take into long stride and pride for. But at this moment she wanted to hurl the scathing glares at the both of them.

" I don't need the both of you to bark me down because I'm been friends with Gaara-kun. You outta be ashamed of yourself, been mortified over a kid, who has nothing to do with what happened to him." Yuuki still growled at both of them.

Gaara rubbed his eyes with a fist, and sniffled slightly. He still looked upset but felt happy. Someone was actually fighting for him, someone who wasn't afraid of who he was. "Yuuki-Onesan are we still going to play?" He asked rising his aquamarine eyes towards Yuuki who looked down at him, and smiled warmly at him.

"Hai we are going to _play._ I don't think you want to have these two has an audience." Yuuki said. Her mere words brought looks of protest from both Mizuna and Makoto. The two boys were offended by Yuuki's implied insult. Yuuki smirked at the both of them, she was aware of them was aware of the insult she threw at them.

Yuuki continued to lead the boy to the training grounds, which of course she was now flanked by Makoto and Mizuna. Her eyebrow couldn't rise any higher before it was lost into her hair line. Gaara was puzzled, why they are following her when she had bluntly insulted them just moments before. The femme chuckled softly, seeming to understand their reason without them even stating why. She glanced at Makoto who shifted his gaze, and then at Mizuna who grunted in arrogance. "So I guess we have an audience no Gaara-kun?"

The training ground, for the lack of better terms was mostly a barren patch of sand. Sand that was flanked by structures. The temperature had already rising to a smoldering hot and heat mirages were starting to play tricks on the children. The moment Yuuki and company arrived at the training area, she came to a stop. She turned to her new additional party, with a questioning look.

" I don't have anything better to do." Said Mizuna.

"Trying to get out of a training session with Dou-san." Said Makoto frowning.

"You could have said that first you idiots," Yuuki seethed at them both, which made them both jump. "But oh no you had to go on and say that Gaara-kun is a threat!" She yelled at them.

Gaara wasn't used to having so much attention, and softly blushed. He fidgeted adorably, and had a small smile. Yuuki felt her heart sing, it was too adorable for her to handle, she almost cooed. Her pigeon once more soared into the air, which Gaara took off following the pigeon with gales of child-filled laughter.

"Why are you doing this?" Makoto asked shifting his eyes towards Yuuki who was watching the small child hopping up and down trying to catch the pigeon who went in a teasing dipping downwards before rising again.

"He deserves happiness, and love. I have a feeling that will not happen for a long long time." Yuuki murmured softly with a small tender smile.

"Considering that Kazekage-sama has already written his fate, I doubt the boy will achieve it until the 'kage is dead." Mizuna said shaking his head even he smiled warmly at the laughter of Gaara.

"I would do anything to protect this child for himself, or even his father. Even if it kills me." Yuuki vowed with a fierce amount of determination.

Mizuna and Makoto glanced at one another and shrugged. "You are crazy but what you are saying is true. The only way to do that is to be his personal guard. The path to that is going to be difficult."

"It's worth the cause!" Said Yuuki burning the sight to memory.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Graduation. The happiest time for at the academy students, and their parents. Yuuki found it the most stress inducing time in her entire life, probably it was as happy moment but always it seem to result in the longest final exam in order to 'graduate' from school into the free world. The happy atmosphere seemed to have caused a chill down the girl's spine, and she rocked her ankles back and forth already on ease. Academy was only the remaining safe place before they were sent directly towards the world, with only their wits and skills to keep them alive. There was no telling how many children barely made it past the academy stage, or rather their Junín exams.

In the happy atmosphere, which she wasn't really paying attention too? She watched both of her classmates, Makoto and Mizuna standing with their respectable clans, she could see the clan symbols for each, and she could really care less about them. She didn't belong in a clan in the first place, and besides her mother was floored with patients at the hospital, so she took it a upon herself to walk home. Her footsteps were constantly dragging in the sand, causing tracks. A hand twirled with the dogs tags that were once her fathers; she squeezed it hoping for some kind of familiar warmth.

Her footsteps were leading her towards her father grave; she had no destination in mind, so that was where she was heading to. She hadn't been at her father grave since the funeral, and the vigil on stop of that. There was no actual burial mound, since sand was actually a way of preservation; especially hot sand which clearly cleaned out the body's liquid leaving a dry husk. Her father was cremated; his ashes were placed in an urn which was buried instead of his body. Yuuki looked left and right, looking around to see anyone was here in this disheartening place, and yet there was no soul, not even a breeze could have made her feel in the slightest welcomed. It was empty and almost stagnant, which was nearly disturbing for a living person to venture where the dead slumbered.

Carrying her footsteps forward, she kept walking towards the gravestone, which clearly read _ **. Kōyō Asai.**_ The words were beautifully engraved in to the stone, with functioning Hiragana. Yuuki could clearly remember the events leading to her father's death, and decided that it was best that she didn't remember it for it was far too painful to be progressed into the living memory. Her father would be proud, with that face splitting grin on his face, or rather that warm laughter that was ridiculously warm and infectious. She sank onto the warm sand, it was like four in the afternoon, the sun was going to set in a few hours, and the sand was warm in the shade provided by the gravestone. There was no really anything she could say, expect stay where she was and look at the gravestone still onward pondering silently to herself.

"I got it," She said softly in a hoarse whisper, almost not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence of which the graveyard seems to have provided. "I thought that you should know that I finally got it. I know you would want to know before mom." She said with a warm smile, unaware of the tears that were threatening to trickle down her face, only rubbing her eyes with her arm, furiously getting past biting her lip from breaking into a fit of sobbing.

She scrambled up onto her feet, dusting off the sand with swift motion, and sniffled with a smile. "Don't go pinching the sake. See you later old man." She said taking her departure. She glanced at the sky seeing that it was high time that she would have to return home, her mom should have finally made it home, probably exhausted from the work. The medical field was at best, the best but of course highly taxing to others. Especially where there were roughly more poisonous creatures in the entirety of Suna than the other nations. Venomous creatures ranging from snakes to scorpions were a common occurrence and daily poison draining from the bites happened on the daily. Her mother was nearly on call on the daily; for some idiotic civilian decided it was best to dance with death, than actually let someone else handle it.

Soon enough, she had arrived home with the door slamming behind her. She took off her shoes, and entered her house. It was still reasonably still dark inside, groping the wall for the light switch, which in turn she flicked on which gave to the light inside, causing a mild hiss to slip out. While her eyes got adjusted to the artificial light, her house like every other house was in a adobe style for the houses were made to keep the house cool at night, but kept the warm in the winter.

There was still the furniture that was adored in the room, but she was more than likely headed towards the kitchen, at least to make her own dinner. Which was without a doubt was going to be between having sukiyaki or Aburasoba? She really couldn't decide, between the two of them. Either one tasted really good, but apparently she was more skilled in Aburasoba which was ironic. Aburasoba was considered to be a junk food since it was so fatty.

She walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge pulling out the pork belly, the leek and the ginger. Placing the meat onto the counter, she headed onwards towards the cupboard which she pulled out the pots. One for the noodles, the other for the meat. She pulled out what she was required to use, and started to work.

Naturally she would have just routed for more meat and noodles but her mom was a monarch and a straight up health addict. So respectfully remained the normal amount for consumption. It was going to take the meat at least an hour to boil and remain nice and tender and delicious.

Now she was frowning she had just made broth for a good enough bowl of ramen. She could just skimp out of making the difficult process of Aburasoba or just make ramen and call it a night. The fatty broth boiled with the delicious pork belly, although somewhere in the process she threw in the pork ribs in the mix whoops. The house smelled of pork broth, and her mouth watered. She had to make a seasoned egg now, which was usually made a day or hours in advanced.

Well her cooking was placed on a brief halt, the door opened. Yuuki froze mid-dump of the noodles into the pot, which had been boiling for the past twenty minutes or so, and she turned her head in the direction of the door, watching the entrance. She dumped the noodles into the pot, and headed over towards the door, although granted she couldn't sense any charka, at least not yet.

"Ramen? Out of all things you want to eat it's that. Well I guess today is a special day I suppose."

Even though the tone of voice wasn't filled with disappointment, it was warm with amusement. Yuuki felt her cheeks warm, and she raised her head higher trying to pull off been embarrassed. Turning her back to her work, and dipping her head her cheeks were now fully colored pink, which neared a soft chuckle from the apparent amused viewer.

Tsua was always forever amused by the antics of her daughter; she could clearly hear her beloved brag loudly to anyone who was willing to listen within hearing distance, bringing both hilarity and embarrassment to anyone knew him. Ah today of all days was of course a special day, although she clearly was looking for something. She scanned mainly the backside of her daughter, where on earth was the headband? And where exactly did Yuuki put it?

Yuuki still had her headband in her pocket, she wasn't going to wear it yet, until well probably tomorrow which would be required of her without much of a doubt. She kept herself focused on her task; she was hoping that she didn't have to speak much to her mom. She stirred the noodles from been clumping together and poured out the water into a sieve.

"So who are you teammates?" Tsua asked taking her seat at the table with her hands folded and watching her daughter cook.

"Makoto Kagami and Mizuna." Yuuki said nearly groaning in response. She sounded annoyed, Tsua chuckled in amusement. Two boys that would have been planned of course, probably not because of their dynamics or how the three interact with one another.

"And your sensei?"

"Shiso-sensei?"

Tsua felt a shiver than ran down her spine; she couldn't believe that Koyo's own former teammate would be teaching his old friend's daughter. There was some kind of well awarded commitment in this. She schooled her reaction, while Yuuki wasn't looking. The girl looked up from where she was cooking and finished promptly after. She carried a bowl each towards the table, and sank onto cushion sighing, she was going to enjoy this.

The bowl was steaming and smelled delicious. Steaming hot as a matter of fact, Yuuki swirled her chopsticks in the bowl and started to slurp on the noodles, her eyes nearly closing in bliss. Tsua chuckled, she could clearly see her husband in her child, Yuuki raised her eyes towards her mother prompting her to at least eat, and Tsua still chuckled. She would say prompt but, really it was a puppy eyed gazed look that is what she was looking at.

Tsua tucked in been prompted and wordlessly begged by her own daughter. She had to admit that the broth was flavorful, with the ginger and leek with the additional pork marrow added into it made it even richer than it was supposed to. It was insanely delicious. Within a few bites, it was indeed the most fatting thing she had ever had, well in terms something homemade and delicious does need to be taken to account.

"How is it?" Yuuki asked with chopstick nearly dangling out of her mouth, she had paused eating.

"Well you can make a handsome profit from making ramen, if you decide to retire from been a shinobi." Tsua said with a slight grin. "You'll run every other shop in the village bankrupt if you decide to."

Another l0ud slurp, and near cough for Yuuki nearly choked. She had a face splitting grin. "You really think so?"

"Mhm. I know so." Tsua smiled.

Yuuki beamed with joy, positive encouragement or praise was somewhat of a good thing. She had started to nom on the braised pork, and she reached heaven. It was so good, she was proud of herself. Tsua smiled warmly at her daughter, her eyes were warm and bright with warmth.

"Mom. How does poison work?"

"Mmh? It depends on the type actually. There are various times, ranging from chemical related poison to herbal and then venom."

Yuuki absorbed the information, and nodded. "There isn't much antidotes for poisons right? If depending on the poison right?" She asked curiously.

"If caught early enough you can save a life, if not then the slow painful death would start to form. It depends clearly on the poison. I should be asking why the sudden in poison?"

"Just curious that's all." Yuuki said been promptly serious on that part, it was curiosity before it turned into an actual hobby. Tsua raised an eyebrow at that statement, it sounded it was more than a curious nature. Unless her daughter had an interest in poison. There were more than hundreds of them, and each one was more deadly than the rest.

"You know how to detect if something had been poisoned right?" Tsua said questioned her daughter almost instantly; it was really a no-brainer. Anyone should know this.

"Bronze? It turns black if there is poison in any kind of substance."

"And how to go about undetected with poison needles?"

"You heat the needles repeatedly in the flame, and keep dipping it in poison and repeat the process."


End file.
